As the Sun Rises
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Ancient vampires hunt a young teenage vampire for her family's past and it's Mick's job to keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1

Oh! My first Moonlight story! I'm excited!

I don't own Moonlight or that type of stuff

Give me reviews. It'll give me feedback if I should abandon this.

Enjoy. The reviews are important!

* * *

A young teenage girl was breathing heavy as she climbed over a tall chain link fence. Her long brown hair fell into bright green eyes that were slowly fading to blue and her incisors were extended beyond the usual length. Colliding into the brick wall of a dead end, she looked behind her, panting, to see her pursuers catching up. Quickly, she leapt off the ground and landed expertly, with a catlike essence. Smiling, she looked behind her and her smile disappeared as her pursuers leapt after her. Suddenly, a huge mass of people landed on the pursuers and they began to have an extremely vicious fight, allowing her to escape. Giving a smug grin, she jumped off the roof and landed on a green dumpster before sliding off. Letting out a deep breath, a small laugh from the adrenaline rush escaped her before she got slammed against the brick wall by a man, holding a knife to her throat and a stake to her heart. "You're gonna tell me what I wanna know now!" he threatened, gently rubbing the knife against her neck and a drip of blood trickled down her neck onto the knife. "Smell that Honey? Smells like a good dinner to me. So, feel like talking to me like a good little girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed back. "Please, let me go. I swear I don't know what you're talking about! Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone! Please, just let me go!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough to get through that skull of yours." He replied and held the stake near her heart, gently pushing it a little into her heart, causing her to scream in pain. "Do you know what I'm talking about now? Or does it have to go the whole mile? Don't make this worse for yourself. I have a lot of other ways for you to talk. Do you know what I'm talking about now?"

"And what would that be? How do I know what you're talking about when I don't know what you're talking about? Last time I checked, I'm not pyshic."

"Don't be a smartass with me Girl!"

"What? How am I being a smartass?"

"Tell me where your father is?! Where'd he hide it?! The thing he stole from us?! From the Van Hortons family! Where'd he hide it?!"

"What's 'it'? An 'it' can be anything."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Girl!"

"Wait, it's starting to ring a bell. A very distant bell, but it's coming along."

"Tell me! Tell me where your father is! Where what I want is!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you. Come a little closer though. I have to whisper it to you. In case someone else is listening." She instructed and he came closer. Slamming her head against his, he staggered back dazed and she kicked him down before kicking him in the stomach and stabbing him in the chest with the stake. "On second thought, I'm not actually going to tell you."

Kicking him again, she sank into the shadows, racing away from the scene.

* * *

Entering a cramped apartment, she called, "Father! This isn't working!"

A middle aged man with pepper colored hair and fading green was sitting on the lumpy couch, and looked at her through a pair of glasses over his newspaper. "What isn't working?"

"You know what! I miss our mansion! We have to live here! I have to go to school with mortals! It's nearly impossible to get a decent meal without being noticed! And having to go with my secret! And then your secret! I nearly got my head cut off! For this secret! Why do I have to pay for what you done?!"

"I've paid too. I lost your mother. She died to protect you! When you were extremely young, she was willing to sacrifice to keep this secret! Do it so her death will not be in vain!"

"Father! It's hard to go on with this though! I am constantly being tailed!"

"My daughter. You know what the cost it."

"I know Father, I know. I won't be able to keep it up forever though. Each time is getting riskier than the last."

"I know what. Let me talk to an old friend of mine."

"Who? You have a lot of old friends. And a lot of old enemies."

"His name is Josef Konstan. He has been a friend of mine for the 400 years since I've been turned."

"And what will that do? Have a good old chat with him?"

"I'll see if I can get him to watch you. Or, if he can find someone to protect you." Her father decided. "Now, it is late. Go to sleep. You've had a long day."

"You better. It's getting really annoying." She replied as she left the room. "It's very hard to keep a low profile when everyone knows you're Renee Morton."

* * *

Well, there you go. Let me know if I should abort this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Whew! Another update!

Me no own Moonlight!

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Mick waited in the shade of the building down the busy California street, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Josef was supposed to meet him here over an hour ago. As if on cue, Josef came down the street, wearing a pair of sunglasses like him and pulling a teenage girl behind him, the girl continuously trying to escape and getting many stares from passer byers. "She's just not wanting to go to the dentist. Always a fight like this. Don't worry. She always makes a scene like this. Don't worry. Everything's normal." informed Josef and the crowd shrugged before continuing on their way.

Standing in front of Mick, the teenage girl began to swear at Josef who just blocked out the noise and he glared at her. "Josef. Just let her go already." Mick droned.

"See, I would Mick, if I could, but she keeps wanting to run away." replied Josef. "Remember I said that I have a job for you that I needed you to do for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here it is."

"What?"

"Be her bodyguard and keep an eye on her for a couple of days. Maybe a couple of weeks."

"Why me?"

"Well, I thought you had a better way with kids than me."

"Really?"

"No…well, sorta…"

"Thanks…I guess…"

"Anyway, the point is her father, a friend of mine from 300 years ago, contacted me and talk to me and we decided it was best if I took care of her for a while, get her on a low profile. See, me being a business man and all, would be very difficult for me, which means you can watch her for me. Now, I have everything all set. You just need to keep her safe."

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it." Mick agreed. "You just owe me."

Josef responded, "I knew you'd take care of it for me." Letting go, he whispered into her ear, "You better behave for him. He has a better temper than I do."

Turning around, he walked away and the girl pulled a pair of designer sunglasses over her eyes before flipping her long chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder. "So, who are you?" she droned.

"Mick. Mick St. John." Mick answered.

"Renée Morton. Well, I'll see you later. Got things to do, people to see."

"Wait a minute. Renée. I'm telling you this now. You're not going anywhere alone."

"What? Dude. How old are you? I doubt you're older than me. I'm 150 years old. I think I triumph you."

"You are going to come to my apartment, and stay there."

"What? That's crazy!"

"No. It isn't. I'm supposed to be protecting you. You'll do what I say."

"What?! That's totally unfair!" Renée protested.

"No, that's fair." Mick finished and got her into his car before getting in himself and driving away.

Walking into the stylish apartment, Mick watched as Renée slouched onto his couch and flipped on the TV. "Where can a vampire get some blood around here?" she demanded.

"Behind the bar." answered Mick. He knew what her next sentence would be. "And you can get up and get it yourself. I'm not your slave."

Renée began to mutter something that Mick thought was best to ignore and gave a stern look at her that she scoffed at. Grabbing a glass and pouring some blood in, she took a sip and as she looked at it, she remarked, "O positive? Not too bad. I personally prefer AB negative, but this'll do…I guess...might have to make a quick stop."

"Okay, there's a call I have to make. Stay here."

"Before you do that, there's something I have to make clear. First, you can't keep me in here the whole time. I go to a place called school. People will wonder what happened to me. The high school system would be chaotic if I wasn't there."

"That's taken care of. Josef told them something to explain your absence. Your teachers believe you are in Scotland to visit some of your distant relatives and attend your great aunt's funeral who died of a stroke a week ago."

"Yes! I can still go outside! For some recreation!"

"Umm, no."

"What?! I have a life! I can't stay in here the whole time! That's just announcing to the world that I'm antisocial and turning emo! They'll expect me to come back to school with cut wrists!"

"You can go outside, but only if I come outside or go with you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm very serious."

"Look, when I said I wanted protection, I didn't mean get cut off from the world!

"Look, I'm here to protect you. If you want to be kept safe, you have to do as I say." Mick finished. "End of story."

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be the worst two weeks of my life. This is worse than history class on a hot day!" whined Renée and she slumped back onto the couch, wearing a look of defiance and her right now venomous green eyes showed that she was already thinking of a way to escape her alleged 'prison' and annoy Mick at the same time without getting caught. Taking out his cell, Mick dialed a number and waited as the phone rang, until someone answered. He started, "Hey, Beth. Can I ask you something?"

Beth responded, "Sure Mick. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's just, can you come by my apartment? Right now?"

"Sure Mick. I'll be right there."

"And could you bring your freezer?"

"Okay. I might need you to give me a hand though. My freezer isn't something portable and I bring around everywhere with me."

"I know it's weird Beth, but go with me on this. I'll explain everything when you get here." Mick reassured her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." finished Beth.

Ending the call, Mick looked at Renée slouching on the couch, still with her defiant look and he could almost hear the gears working in her brain as she continued on a plan. Beth would know what would be the best thing to do to get along with Renée. Hopefully, she got here really soon. Renée was already on his nerves and maybe Beth would have better chances getting along with Renée then he was.

* * *

Bringin' Beth in.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I really want a cookie again

You know I don't own Moonlight

Review and enjoy!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Mick opened the door for Beth, allowing her to come inside quickly. "Mick. What is it? You sounded kinda worried on the phone." Beth asked as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"This is Renée Morton. I'm supposed to be her bodyguard for a couple of weeks." He answered.

"So, why do you need me?"

"Well, she's making things a bit tough. So, can you talk to her for me? Maybe help me out a bit?" Mick confessed.

"Sure." Agreed Beth. She went to the couch and took a seat next to Renée. "Hey, Renée. I'm Beth Turner.

Renée sneered, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Yeah, Mick called you. Didn't he?"

"Yes. Look, he's only trying to protect you. Anyway, it'd be nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Well, do you count a vampire as a girl?"

"Yeah. I like having a vampire as a friend. So, what do you like?"

"Well, I'm 16. I like sports, shopping, playing games like Guitar Hero and Rockband, and just going out in general. You, like movies and other places like that. Hold on. I lied about my age. I was turned when I was 16, so I look that way, but I'm really 150 years old."

"What types of sports?"

"Well, indoor swimming, skating, mainly ones that are indoors." replied Renée. "But I like to play tennis too. Just can't go out and play for a really long time."

Beth continued, "I always liked skating. Could never really skate though. Unless you count falling every few minutes skating. We could go play tennis some time. I'm not too bad myself."

Mick interrupted, "I leave you two alone then."

Leaving his apartment, Mick got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Walking into Josef's house, he found the elder vampire sitting on the couch with a beautiful brunette woman, drinking some blood from her wrist. "Hey, uh, Josef. Can I talk to you?" Mick asked. "In private?"

"Sure." Josef replied and retracted his fangs, allowing the woman to leave the room. "How's the babysitting…I mean, protecting thing going?"

"Uh, don't ask."

"Where is she? You know that she'd try to escape."

"She's with Beth right now."

"So, that's all you wanted?"

"No. Not really."

"What then?"

"How am I supposed to protect her?"

"Well, she's cocky, rebellious, moody, feisty, a typical teenager."

"She's impossible to deal with!"

"Teenage vampires are always impossible to deal with. They're the worst type of vampire."

"You try watching her!"

"Hey, if she was a few hundred years older, I would."

"Why does she even need protection?"

"Oh, there's just a small conflict between the Mortons and Van Horns."

"What conflict?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a couple hundred years old."

"Then why did she need protection?"

"Oh, she was just getting a bit moody." Answered Josef.

Mick thanked, "Well, thanks anyway."

Walking out of the building, Mick scowled as he put his sunglasses on. That wasn't how he wanted it to go. He needed to find something out, some more information about why he had to watch Renée. What he wanted to know is what was the Van Horns and Mortons' conflict about and why they're still feuding over for 200 years. Also, it would be nice why the conflict was even started and why it was this extreme.

* * *

Oh, I wonder why there's a feud!

Review pleaze!


	4. Chapter 4

Cookie would be nice. Damn. I took a nice school photo for once

Don't own Moonlight

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Coming back into his apartment, he saw Beth sitting alone on the couch. "Hey, Beth. Where's Renée?" he questioned.

Beth answered, "She went to change. We're gonna go leave for the gym for a few hours." She saw his concerned look. "Don't worry. I made sure that the security system is on and working."

Mick's ears perked up as he heard the faintest noise of the window opening. Barging into the bathroom, there was a slight breeze coming in through the open window. Looking, there was a paper clip clamped onto the security system, preventing it from setting it off. Exchanging looks, Mick stuck his head out the window and took a deep breath, trying to catch her scent, but couldn't. "We'll split up. We can cover more ground that way. Renée couldn't have gotten that far."

Walking down the streets, Beth questioned, " Have you see a girl, about 16. About 5'6''? With long brown hair? Green eyes?"

Everyone shook their head, until one person said that she went towards a popular club down the street. Running down the streets, Mick began, "Beth…"

"Mick. She just…" Beth replied.

"No. It's not your fault. She just didn't like the way I was protecting her." Mick informed.

The sun was beginning to set already and they began to walk through the back alleys of the city, hoping that they would be able to find her in the shadows.

* * *

Walking out of the night club wearing a dark red halter top, high heeled black leather and a pair of hip hugger jeans, Renée laughed as she walked away from a couple of teenagers her age. Strutting through a back alley, she stopped as she heard a slight noise. Suddenly, someone, a man, grabbed her from behind and was attempting to stake her. Elbowing him in the stomach, her green eyes turned bright blue and she extended her fangs. He threw a punch at her that she dodged and launched a roundhouse kick at him. Hitting him in the head, he fell back and the stake dropped out of his hands. Quickly, she grabbed it and tried to stab him with it until he clamped onto her wrist with a strong grip. Throwing her hand away, the stake flew out of her hand and clattered a few feet away. Breaking her wrist out of his grip, she threw two punches to his head, causing bruises to appear. Hitting his nose with her fist, a stream of blood began to pour from it and he tossed her away before grasping the stake. Holding a tight grasp on it, he wrestled her down and she desperately began to dodge the stake. Managing to get her foot underneath him, she kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly off him. Forcing the stake out of her attacker's hand, she stabbed it into his chest. Wiping a cut on her cheek, she took off, only to face another attacker. He grabbed her around the neck and held another stake at her chest. Gathering all of her strength, Renée flipped him over her shoulder. Punching him in the head a few times, she screamed as he flipped her over onto her back. Fear filled her ice blue eyes as the stake was held inches from her. Another vampire, a teenager like her, had appeared and held her wrists down while another one held her legs down, unable for her to move or protect herself. "Tell us where it is." The man with the stake demanded as he slowly began to press it into her skin, causing her to scream.

"I'm not telling!" she screamed as the stake was thrust into her fully, causing her to be paralyzed.

Grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder like she was a rag doll, he told her, "If you don't want to talk to us, you can talk to someone else, who isn't as friendly as us. And has plenty of painful toys."

"Aww, Dad. Why can't I have any fun with her?" the teenager whined as he pulled the stake out of the other vampire.

"You know the rules." The man scolded.

Suddenly, the teenage boy fell to the ground as a stake hit his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Mick leapt down and he beat the other vampire down, stabbing him with the stake again. Dropping Renée onto the ground, causing her to stare at the fight, the man took out a knife. Grabbing the other vampire, Mick tossed him effortlessly into the garbage while Beth snuck out of the shadows, stabbing the vampire as well with a stake. The only vampire left kneeled beside Renée and held the knife next to her throat, gently touching it, causing a small drop of red blood to creep down her skin. "Come a step closer, and she'll get it." He threatened. "I'll slice it right off."

Thinking fast, Mick suggested, "She's not useful to you dead though. She has nothing to do with it."

Smirking, the opposing vampire commented, "Oh, she's useful, even if she is dead. Like it was before. When I killed her mother. She knows something."

Before he knew it, Beth quickly snuck behind him and pulled the stake out of Renée, causing her to get up and kick him down. Taking the stake, she stabbed him in the chest with the stake and took the knife. "This is for my mom." She cried before slicing his head off, blood splattering everywhere, coating her face with it.

"Beth. Get her out of here. I'll call the Cleaner." Mick instructed.

Helping Renée up, Beth soothed, "It's okay. I'll get you out of here."

Escorting her out of the alley, Mick watched as Renée and Beth walked away, Renée shaking with a pale face. Picking up his cell, seconds later, the Cleaner and her crew appeared. "Just defending another vampire. Have to go check on her." Mick informed before following Beth and Renée.

Coming into the apartment, Mick saw Beth wiping away the blood, while also patting a damp cloth on Renée's face, the young vampire still shaking as bad as before. "What is it?" Mick interrogated. "Why are the Van Horns after you and your family? I can help. I need to know what happened though."

She looked up in fear. Renée agreed, "Okay. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Oh, the secret's about to be revealed! (add dramatic music)

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dun dun dunnn! The secret's about to me revealed!

I don't own Moonlight

Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so 290 years ago, give or take, the Mortons took something from the Van Horns. Well, stole it. It was a blood disease. A poisoned blood disease. If it got into a vampire's system, they'd be dead in seconds. So, the Van Horns are pissed with us and trying to kill all of us, get one of us to talk. My father's the only one who knows where the vile it. And me of course." Renée explained.

"So, where is it then?" Mick interrogated.

"I'm not finished yet. So, they've tried to get me to talk, but there was no point. So, they're planning to hold me ransom so my father can tell them where it is. They think he's the only one who knows where it is."

"So, Renée. Where is it? It could help us finish this."

Renée gave him a sincere look before answering, "I have it."

"Where?" Mick questioned, a confused look on his face.

Bending her head down, Renée began to mutter an incantation, in a tongue none of them ever heard of. She began to move in jagged motions and writing in pain as she stopped the chant. Seconds later, her chest began to slip open, causing an unknown substance to trickle out of her mouth. Soon, a small vile of a thick red substance clattered onto the floor and her chest sealed shut, like nothing happened before she collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were glassy and glazed over while a foamy white substance began to dribble out of her mouth, eventually having small drops of another red substance to accompany it. Propping her back onto the couch, she was as limp as a rag doll, immediately causing her to began sliding out of the couch before Mick and Beth held her there. Beth quickly snatched up Renée's abandoned glass of blood and opened Renée's mouth, slowly pouring the substance down her throat. Beth was muttering something until the blood began to spit up out of Renée's throat. Coughing, Renée's eyes returned to normal before nearly collapsing like she was about to fall asleep. Her head rolled around while Beth patted the cloth against her again, trying to cool her down. Minutes later, Renée had regained some of her strength, before her head fell back and she took a deep breath. "That's it…that's the vile…" She stammered. "My Dad…he thought it'd…be best. He made…me…put it in me…like it was…part…of…my…soul…"

Picking up the vile before exchanging looks with Beth, Mick looked at the small amount of blood. Then, he looked between Renée and Beth before announcing, "I have a plan. That can finish this for good."

* * *

I wonder what Mick thought of...

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

What's Mick's brilliant plan? He always has good plans, doesn't he?

I don't own Moonlight!

Wnjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Walking to the blood red mahogany door of an elegant mansion, Renée took a deep breath to regain her composure and knocked on the door. A tall and hefty man opened it a crack and sneered, "What do you want Girl?"

Gulping, she answered, "I'm Renée Morton. I want to talk to the head of the family. I want to settle this once and for all."

The man grinned as he grabbed her by her throat and dragged her inside the mansion. Plopping her on a hard wooden chair in front of a scraggly old vampire, who was sitting in the den, the man whispered something to him. Putting on a pair of eyeglasses that made him look like an owl, the man croaked, "Thank you Vaughn." Vaughn bowed before walking away and perching himself next to the entrance of the den, keeping a close eye on Renée. The old man studied her before continuing, "So, Vaughn tells me you're a Morton. So, you're a Morton eh? Not very wise to come to the Van Horn Mansion yourself."

"I came to settle this. Finish this between our families for good now. Here's the deal. If you stop hurting any Mortons, I'll give you back the blood." She offered. "And that's the best you'll get from me. It's one Hell of a bargain."

The old man took several minutes to think before he agreed, "Done."

Standing up and shaking his hand before passing him the vile, the old man examined it with interest. Suddenly, Renée gasped as Vaughn grabbed her by the throat, stabbed her in the chest with a wooden stake, and let go, causing her to collapse onto the floor, unable to move. The old man passed the vile to Vaughn before remarking, "It was very unwise for you to come. Especially, by yourself." He turned to Vaughn. "Let's celebrate this occasion with a drink."

Forcing open Renée's mouth, Vaughn dumped the whole vile of blood down her throat before pushing her down. Choking, the white foamy substance with tinges of red drops began to spurt out of her mouth as she began to shake violently. Seconds later, she instantly went limp and her green eyes turned white as they glazed over. "Vaughn. Go to the cellar and get the best blood out. The Rowena one. This is a time to celebrate." The old man ordered.

Nodding, he effortlessly scooped up Renée and threw her into the dusty fireplace, causing it cover her in smoky ashes before he left the den for the cellar.

* * *

Coughing, Beth crawled through a tiny window, causing specks of dust to blow into her face and sting her eyes and lips. Gently, she tumbled onto the rough ground of the cellar before picking herself up. Through an earpiece, she heard Mick whisper, "Okay. Beth. There's a bottle labeled the Rowena. Pour it all in there."

Taking a deep breath, Beth began to search through all of the bottles, eventually finding one that was dark green that had the name she was looking for in elegant writing on it. Carefully, she opened it before she took out a vile filled with a red substance and stared at it. Popping the rubber stopper off of the glass vile, she quickly poured all of the red substance into it before sealing it up, causing it to look like it was never opened. Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the creaking wooden stairs, she stashed the vile in her pocket before diving behind a metal wine rack as the cellar gave a small creak as it was pushed open. Vaughn picked up the bottle, shook it, and began walking towards Beth's hiding spot. Stopping close to her, he reached for the window and slammed it shut, causing dust to rise up again, before going back up the stairs. Letting out a small breath, Beth fell against the wine rack. Now, all she had to do was wait.

Coming back into the den, there were 10 other people with the old man; all holding elaborately designed wine glasses. Pouring the blood into their glasses and snatching one for himself, the old man held his glass into the air with a bony hand and announced, "I propose a toast! To finishing the Mortons and giving them what they deserve!"

Everyone muttered in agreement before taking deep drinks from their glasses, completely draining them. Suddenly, all of the glasses shattered onto rug when the white foamy substance spurted out of their mouths, unable to hold them from the violent shaking. Seconds later, their bodies were lying on the elegant rug beneath them. Casually coming into the room with Beth following him, Mick kneeled besides the bodies and felt them before informing, "Renée. It's okay. They're all dead

Beth ripped the stake out of the teenage vampire whose eyes returned to normal and began to gasp for air as Renée shakily stood up. Getting out of the fireplace, and trying to get some of the ashes out of her air, she complimented, "Beth. Great timing. Good job switching." She spat some of white substance out of her mouth. "Man! That's disgusting! I am never dying water red and putting dish soap in it again! Ugh! I can't believe I let you do that!"

"Hey, it worked." Mick pointed out as he took out his cell.

Dialing a number, he quickly mumbled something and seconds later, the Cleaner and her crew showed up. Looking around the room, the Cleaner whistled before asking, "What happened this time?"

"It's a really long story." Mick answered as he threw one of Renée's arms on his shoulders and Beth had the other arm, supporting Renée as they left the building.

* * *

Wow. That is mass genocide...would it be vampirecide?

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet! I actually think I made a nice ending for once.

I don't own Moonlight.

Enjoy and don't foget to review! Especially the review! And the enjoying part!

* * *

Standing outside of an elegant mansion with a few suitcases in the fading darkness, Renée's father shook hands with Mick, Beth, and Josef and thanked, "Thank you all for watching and protecting my daughter. I am forever in your debt." He kissed Renée on the top of her head. "Finish up soon. The sun is rising." He advised and went into the mansion.

Renée stood in front of them, her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans and staring at her feet. Looking up, she started, "Thanks Guys. I'm sorry. I was kinda a real brat. I owe you. You saved my life and you saved my whole family's life." She shielded her eyes as the sun began to rose, covering the sky with orange, light pink and yellow patches. "You all better get going. The sun's starting to rise. You guys are welcome here anytime. After all, you did save our lives. It's the least we can do."

As the sun rose higher into the sky, she waved at them before going inside the Morton Mansion. Beginning to walk down the smooth marble drive way, the three of them got into their cars before driving away as the sun rose higher until it reached the top of the sky, in its rightful place.

* * *

Okay, I made it a little too short. Maybe I didn't make a good ending

Review


End file.
